Happy Father's Day Big Brother
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Sequel to Goodnight Kids and Sweet Dreams. Its Father's Day, but Axel doesn't have their parents to celebrate with. So what will the twins do to celebrate Father's Day? They celebrate by making Axel their Dad! No pairings just sibling love. Axel/Roxas/Xion siblings.


**This is my second Kingdom Hearts fanfic. It's basically a sequel to Goodnight and Sweet Dreams Kids. It tells us why Axel he's the twins solo guardian and is raising them all by himself. No pairings, just pure sibling love. Age's: Axel is 22 and Xion and Roxas are 5. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters or Red Hot Fireballs brand candies. I don't own the cover image either. All go to their respectful owners.**

**Please Review and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Axel's POV<span>

It was a quarter to 11:00 at night and the light of the pale moon streamed through the red curtains, slightly illuminating the deep maroon room. A spiky red-head lifted up the covers of his bed and crawled onto the mattress. His spiky, red hair was slightly wet from the hot shower he took a few minutes ago. His green eyes were squinting, trying to make out the dark spaces in his room.

Axel sighed as he laid down in bed. Tomorrow was Father's Day and what did he have to show for it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

His father and mother had died in a car accident when his twin siblings were just babies. They were too young at the time and scarcely remembered them. His father had been his role model. He had completely idolized him so when he died, it was a real impact on his life. His mother too. She had always been there to comfort him when he had a nightmare, to make him cookies or to buy him sea-salt ice cream when he got home from school. She always had the sweetest smile and she rarely got mad at him. He had only been 17 and home alone when they died. He was watching his baby siblings when he heard a knock at the door of his house and had opened it to see the police standing there with a grave look on his face as he gave Axel the news. His parents had gotten in a car accident and died. His world had completely shattered then. After hearing that, Axel broke down into tears, sobbing his heart out for his parents lost lives.

After that he became the twins protector and was in charge for all their needs and his own. He paid he bills, picked them up from school, cooked the meals, cleaned up after them, made sure they got bathed and had clothes to wear. Everything. They loved him so much and he loved them back, but he wished they had gotten to see their parents. It was so hard sometimes just to support them and sometimes the struggles and the weight of the world became just to hard to bear, even for him. It just became so overwhelming.

Axel soon flopped over on the bed, took his pillow into his face and cried himself to sleep. He wanted just to forget the struggles of today and just dream of a better day tomorrow. Hopefully it would be better.

Little did he know it would.

* * *

><p><span>The Twin's Room<span>

Xion's POV

The clock blinked red as it screamed the time. A pair of drowsy, blue eyes looked up from over their pillow. She slowly rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes as she looked at the clock. It read 6:01 a.m. She then looked over to the spot where her twin brother lay. His golden blonde locks in contrast to her own raven black locks, were messily spread out on his blue pillow. He needed to get up now or they would never get their surprise done in time. She seized both his shoulder and shook him abruptly.

"Roxas, Roxas wake up, wake up" she whispered loudly.

"Groan, five more minutes Xi" Roxas sleepily replied before he snuggled his face deeper into his pillow.

"No Roxas. You need to get up now so we can finish the surprise for Axel" Xion reminded, still trying to pry her brother's head out of the pillow. She finally ripped his pillow from under the blonde's head and whacked him with it.

"Huh, what, oh right. Axel's surprise" he said, now fully awake.

"Yeah, C'mon. You get the candy, I'll get the card" Xion said before crawling out of bed to get down and pull the decorated piece of paper out from its hiding spot from under the bed. Roxas copied his sister's movements before going over to the drawer in his nightstand to pull out a red, flame decorated plastic bag out of it. Red Hot Fireballs. Axel's favorite.

The two both put on their fuzzy slippers on before quietly opening the door and silently tip-toeing down the hall. They peer into the room at the end of the hall. Axel was in bed snoring, fast asleep. Despite being a hard worker and an athlete, he sure was lazy and would sleep all day if he could. Well at least he wasn't as bad as his co-worker Demyx.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

After making sure he was fast asleep, the twins quietly made there way down the stairs and into the living room. The kitchen was right ahead. Their slippers slightly squeaked as they made contact with the wooden floor of the put the homemade card and hot, cinnamon candy on the counter before getting to work. They both washed their hands from the sink before starting their project.

Roxas went over to the cabinet and pulled out a wooden tray out from it, while Xion got a chair from the table nearby and moved it, before getting up onto the counter to get three slices of wheat bread and placing two at a time into the toaster. Then after Xion got down to the floor, the twins moved the chair to the fridge and opened up before reaching inside to get the milk from the fridge and a sea-salt ice cream bar from the freezer above. Roxas then got a plastic cup, a plastic bowl and a napkin from the cabinet above and the napkin rack on the counter. Xion pulled out the drawer to get a spoon and fork it. A ding let them know the toast was done. Xion moved the chair from the refrigerator back to the counter and climbed up again. She pulled out a plate from the plate cabinet and put the two pieces of toast on it before putting in the last piece of bread into the toaster. The two already brown pieces of bread were slightly burned at the edges but that was how Axel like them. Roxas again opened the fridge door and got the butter from the low shelf on the side. He made sure the fridge door was closed securely, a thing he learned from Axel, before standing on his toes to pass the butter to his sister. He then went to pour milk into the plastic cup. Xion took the butter and with her clean hands, clawed some butter off and smeared it on the toast so it was now buttered.

Roxas placed the wooden tray on the kitchen table before looking at the time on the microwave and oven. They both read 6:19. They had better hurry up. Axel would be waking up at this time normally to drop the kids off and get to work. Thankfully it was a Saturday, so they knew he would sleep in.

Xion had taken the last piece of toast out and smeared the butter over it before placing it with the others, she took the plate down to her brother, who accepted it and put it on the tray. She then climbed back up the chair to get the butter to put it back into the fridge. After Xion had gotten down with butter, Roxas moved the chair back to its original spot.

They both then grabbed the card, the silverware, the Red Hot Fireballs,the sea-salt ice cream, the napkin and the glass of milk and put it all with the toast on the tray. They organized it to make it look somewhat pretty. Roxas then looked over and nodded to his sister who copied back before they each took a handle of the tray and hauled it up.

They then slowly inched toward the living and to the stairs, while supporting the now heavy tray. They started lugging up the tray up the stairs trying not to spill anything onto the carpet.

They opened the door slightly and looked into Axel's room. He was still asleep, but he had stopped snoring as loudly as he was when they looked at him last. A few beams of very faint sunlight shone through the curtains and onto the foot of the bed. The sun was coming up and the morning was stating.

The twins softly opened Axel's door completely before carrying the tray as quietly as possible onto his desk chair that had been pulled out by Axel so he could do work at his desk before going to bed. They set the tray on it carefully, trying not to spill the milk onto the card. They then moved the red swivel chair over to his bed side.

The twins smiled mischievously at each other before getting to the foot of the bed for the "icing on the cake". They got ready, then bounded up the bed and onto Axel's sleeping form and yelled "Happy Father's Day!"

* * *

><p><span>Axel's POV<span>

Axel bolted up as his siblings yelled into his ears and glomped him, causing him to fall back on the bed with his siblings hugging him. His brain took a second to process what he had heard. Happy Father's Day? His siblings both looked at him giggling and repeated " Happy Father's Day."

"Guys, though I can deal with you jumping on me when I'm trying to sleep but I don't understand why you're pouncing on me and yelling Happy Father's Day. I'm your older brother. Got it memorized?" Axel said while he pointed to his forehead as he said his favorite catchphrase.

"But your like a dad. You take care of us like a dad. You act like a dad" Xion replied, with no change of her happy demeanor in her voice.

"Plus the teacher says since we didn't have a dad we could do something for someone we look up to like a father. The other kids laughed at us and called us losers for not having any parents. So we decided to do something for you on Father's Day" Roxas admitted.

Axel was taken aback by this statement. He knew when the kids were worried they go to him and tell the their troubles. They knew he would listen. Kids bullying them was no exception.

"Why didn't you tell me before about the kids laughing at you?"

"Then that would have ruined the surprise we have been working on for you silly" Roxas replied while poking his nose before pointing to the tray on the chair nearby.

Axel looked over to see a homemade card, a glass of milk, three pieces of buttered toast, a slightly melted sea-salt ice cream bar and.. was that Red Hot Fireballs? He felt tears come to the corners of his eyes. He loved Red Hot Fireballs, but hadn't been able to afford them. He usually spent his money on sea-salt ice cream for him and the kids since it was their favorite treat. Not like their was anything wrong with that. He liked sea-salt ice cream too. He just missed the days when he would get his favorite hot cinnamon candy.

The kids looked up and saw the tears forming in Axel's eyes. Uh oh. Had they done something wrong? Did he not like the surprise?

"Axel. Do you not like your surprise? If you don't we can take it away if you like" Xion said with disappointment evident in her voice and eyes.

"Like it? I love it" Axel cried, scooping his siblings into a bear hug. "You guys are the best siblings a brother could ever have!"

"Axel you're crushing us" the two now stuck fast siblings cried out.

"Oops, sorry. You guys did a great job. Thank you so much for this" Axel said with tears of joy falling from his eyes.

"Your welcome big brother" they both replied before moving and taking the tray off the chair and into Axel's lap.

"Happy Father's Day" they said happily while handing Axel the card. He took the card and opened it to see that a sketch of him, Xion and Roxas in crayon were holding hands and had big smiles on their faces. "Namine helped us with the drawing" Axel ruffled both his siblings hair. "You did a great job on it" he praised.

Axel then reach over and took hold of the plate with the toast on it. He offered a slice to each of his siblings. "Here, its a big breakfast and I don't think I'll be able to finish all of it. Plus I don't think ether of you had breakfast right" he asked as the twins took a slice of toast and shook their heads. Their stomach's growling caused them to blush. Axel chuckled. The three siblings began to have breakfast on the bed. Axel then to the ice-cream bar from its package and let the kids have a few bites of it before he ate the rest. Its salty-sweet flavor danced on his taste buds. It was cold and delicious. He gave the kids a few sips of milk to wash down their toast, before swallowing the rest. Then came the Red Hot Fireballs. He opened the bag and offered the red pieces of candy to his siblings, but they shook their heads no in response.

Axel shrugged before popping the handful into his mouth. A burst of hot, spicy cinnamon shot through his entire mouth. Axel was in pure bliss as he chewed on the pieces, releasing more burst of flavor. The kids watched with mixed results. The candy was too hot for them. The first time they had tried Red Hot Fireballs, without Axel's knowledge of, they had spat it out and had dunked their heads and mouths under the running tap faucet, crying on how their mouths were on fire. Axel had rushed into the kitchen when he had heard his siblings cries. The open bag on Red Hot Fireballs lying on the table told him everything. Afterwards, the kids had steered clear of anything that said "red hot" on the package.

The kids then yawned and started to lean on each other for support. Their eyes were starting to droop. They had been up for almost a hour now preparing their surprise for Axel. Axel took notice of this and set the bag of candy on the tray and then set the tray back on the chair again. He then took both of his siblings under the covers of his bed. They snuggled into the heat of the warm, soft bed sheets and yawned.

"Happy Father's Day Big Brother."

In a few seconds they were asleep. Axel smiled and hugged their sleeping forms.

"Thanks kids.

He then fell back onto the bed and fell asleep right alongside him. It was Saturday, so they could lounge a little bit longer. Before he fell asleep he whispered "and a Happy Father's Day to you too Dad" before passing out on his pillow with his siblings on either side of him.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>I had this idea for a while. I know this is a more of a Father's Day fic and its December but I wasn't going to wait till June. I'm just not that patient. Anyway, I hoped you like this story. Its the sequel to Goodnight and Sweet Dreams Kids, but you can read it in whichever order you like. I wanna thank Star-Shaped-X for her review on my last Kingdom Hearts fic. Thank you for the confidence to write and you're reading check!<strong>

**I hoped you liked this and please review.**


End file.
